


Polis

by Clexa90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa pregnant, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about lexa is pregnant with clarke baby and how their life is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this can't happen but just go with it

Clarke and lexa were in polis and have been together for 1 year now and they were on there way to arkadia.

They were going to polis because lexa wanted to ask abby something very important. They where at the gates of arkadia

  
Please open its heda and waneda.

When the gates started opening, when abby and kane came to greet the couple.

   
Hi commander kane said

  
Hi kane and hello abby hope you well lexa said

  
Lets go inside and let you guys get settle into your guys room – abby

  
Sure lets go

  
While lexa was walking abby came next to her. Lexa said to abby if she could speak to her in private without Clarke. Abby said sure lets go to the medicalbay

  
So what did you want to talk to me about abby asked

  
Abby I am so inlove with your daughter. She makes me a better person and I fell inlove with her more and more everyday. She is my rock and I haven’t been this happy for a while and I just cant believe that im asking this but I want to ask you for your permission to ask Clarke to marry me but in my culture its called a bonding ceremony. I just want to know if I have your blessing.

  
Abby was shocked but was so happy

  
Of course I give you my permission. Lexa I have never seen Clarke so happy and relaxed. I see the way she looks at you and I can see she cant live without you and the only thing a mother wants is to see someone love her child like you do and I know you will always protect her. When shes woth you I know I don’t have the worry about her because I know shes safe with you. You are all I want in a daughter inlaw

  
Thanks so much abby it means a lot coming from you. But I wanted to ask you something else. I have been feeling very sick do you think you can give me a check up

  
Sure come with me and we’ll do it

  
Abby started her check up and was shocked at what she saw. Lexa was pregnant with Clarke child. All abby could do was smile. She was getting the best daughter inlaw and now she gets a beautiful grandchild.

  
Lexa you are pregnant and I think you are about 2 months. Lexa was shocked she didn’t know what to say. She was worried what Clarke would say.

  
How can this be. Im the commander I cant be pregnant. What is Clarke gonna say. I don’t want to scare her off lexa said

  
Abby was sad that lexa felt like this. Lexa Clarke will be very happy about this I promise and she will be so excited. Just go tell her as soon as possible

  
As lexa was coming out the medical bay and Clarke saw her and rushed to her. Is everything ok, are you ok. Please tell me you ok Clarke said

  
Clarke can we go talk somewhere in private lexa said   
Sure is everything ok

  
Ya I just need to tell you something and I don’t want you to freak out

  
So they go to there room that they were sleeping in while they were in arkaida   
Clarke and llexa sat on the bed and lexa started talking

  
Clarke I love you so much, you the best thing that ever happened to me and I don’t want you to me unset by this news

  
I love you too. Please just tell me whats going on

  
Lexa was so scare. Clarke I went to go to for a check up and I found out that im 2 moths pregnant bu ti don’t want you to be angry

  
That’s so awesome why would I be upset. A little you running around is gonna be awesome. While she was talk to placed her hand on lexa little baby bump. I am so ecited this is the best news ever and I cant wait to meet her/him.

  
Lexa and Clarke lips met.

  
Lexa when are we going to tell everyone about this.  
Before we leave we can tell everyone.

 


	2. the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is when they tell everyone about their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it

Lexa and Clarke were in their room. Lexa was very nervous to go tell everyone she was expecting a child because she didn’t know how they would react.

 

Lexa lets go Clarke said and took lexas hand so she knows that shes here with her . On their way to the meeting lexa was shaking and Clarke stopped and said to her

 

‘’lexa we are gonna be fine, all three of us and she placed her hand on her beloved stomach’’

 

They where at the meeting now and everyone was there raven , Octavia , linclon , bellamy , monty and jasper.

 

Clarke began to talk

 

‘ I have called you all here today because me and lexa have a special announcement  and  we will all like you to accept it’’

 

First off the first thing is that last night lexa told me something that have made me the lucky person to have her in my life and it is that we are going to have and baby. As Clarke said this she placed her hand on lexa's baby bump. Everyone in the room was smiling . After that everyone came up to them and hugged lexa and Clarke and told them they where going to be the best parents.

 

Hey Clarke can we go talk for a minute. raven said

 

Sure lets go outside

 

So what did you want to talk about. I just wanted to say i'm so happy for you and lexa. You deserve all of this a baby on the way and you found the love of your life. As raven was saying this Clarke just gave her a hug

 

Thanks so much raven and I know you will found happiness like me one day and I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to come to plois with us. I want you to be there when the baby is born.

 

That such an honor of course I will but is lexa ok with me coming.

 

Yes of course I just told her I wanted my best friend there with me in the room. It will just be me , you , lexa and my mom

 

Then that settled I will come to polis.

 

As they were walking in raven went up to lexa to say thank you for letting her come to polis and congratulations on the baby.

 

Lexa said i'm glad you coming and said thank you and they hugged.

 

As they were leaving Abby came and asked lexa if she could do another scan but this time Clarke was with her. Lexa , Abby and Clarke went to the medical bay.

 

Lexa just jump on the chair and we will get started. Clarke was holding lexa's hand when this was happening.

 

Abby said are you guys ready to see your miracle.

 

Abby started. There your baby is guys.

 

Lexa just couldn’t stop looking at it and a tear run down her face and then she looked at Clarke and she was crying.

 

Baby that’s our miracle Clarke said going in for a kiss and abby gave them a picture of their baby.

 

Lexa is need you to come back in a month for a check up. Sure abby I will come with Clarke.

 

And they said there good byes and they went with raven.

 

 And they where off to polis and it look them 2 days to get to polis and they now still have to tell people that they are expecting a baby.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you guys think it really helps me 
> 
> thanks again


	3. feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they are in polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter. sorry for the mistakes

As Clarke and lexa got to polis they went to their room. Lexa was starting to show and Clarke noticed. Lex let’s take a bath. 

Lexa and Clarke went to have a bath. Lexa and Clarke were in the bath. Lexa lied on top of Clarke as Clarke was rubbing lexa baby bump.

Clarke are you happy. Are you happy we having this baby. As lexa was saying this she put her hand on top of clarke’s over her baby bump.

Oh course I’m happy. If I’m telling you the truth. I have always wanted to have kids but I never thought I would have the chance and I never thought I would find the love of my life in a world like this. So yes I’m so happy right now and our child is going to be beautiful and I couldn’t ask for anything. This is all I have ever wanted you and our child. My life is complete.

As Clarke was saying this they were both crying and Clarke put both of her hands on lexas baby bump.   
Im so happy you said that.

Will you stay with me like this for a while lexa said 

Of course. Clarke felt very protective of lexa and their child

Lexa I will always protect you and our child and as she was saying this she kiss lexa and she couldn’t believe she was so lucky. 

As they got out of the bath. Lexa was still naked as Clarke bent down and kissed lexa stomach and said you are miracle and lexa was so happy.

Lex are you ready to tell everyone about our miracle.

Yes I am and I’m just very happy you will be with me through all this .

I called all of you here today because I have very important news for me and my beloved. Lexa took a deep breath. I am expecting a child with wanheda and she took clarkes hand. 

The room went quiet. One person started clapping and then everyone did it. Everyone at once said congrats heda.

On their way out lexa said to titus that she needs to speak to aiden. Sure heda I will go get him.

Lexa and Clarke where in their room when there was a knock at the door. You may enter.

Heda you asked for me ( aiden doesn’t know about clexa baby)

Aidan please come sit I need to tell you something

Hi sweetie I want you to know that I am expecting a baby and wanted to tell you in private.

Aidan just smiled and all he could do without thinking. He just jumped and gave lexa a hug.

The guards shouted for him to get off of lexa but lexa shouted back to say its ok and gave aidan a hug. They were still in their room and lexa went to lie in their bed because she was tired. Clarke went to join her. 

Baby are you ok. Clarke said 

Ya I am just tired. Please come lay with me and come cuddle. Clarke did what she was asked and as she was lying down she put her hand on her baby bump and started rubbing. 

As Clarke was doing that she felt a movement and she got a fright and took her hand off lexa stomach

What was that Clarke Asked?

That’s the bay she/him has been doing that since this morning 

Why didn’t you tell me

I wanted it to be a surprise. You can feel it again 

Clarke put her hand on lexa tummy and the baby kicked again and all she could do was cry because she was so happy.

Lexa put her hand on top of clarke’s and gave Clarke a kiss. You perfect Clarke said to lexa and they both went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback. thank you for reading


	4. gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you lie it  
> sorry for not updating sooner

 Lexa woke up and couldn’t find clarke and she started freaking out.

“Titus where is the commander” Clarke said

“She’s with the her mom “  Titus said ‘

“ where is she with her mom” lexa said

“ at the market “ titus said

“ ok thank you titus “ lexa said

Lexa went to find Clarke and her mom

“ Clarke “ lexa said

“ hey lexa I thought you where sleeping “

“ I woke up and you weren’t there and hi abby hope you wll “ lexa said

“ good morning commander “ abby said

“ good morning” lexa said

“ I though you just needed rest” Clarke said

“ Clarke can I speak to you “ lexa said

“ sure , mom stay here im just going to talk to lexa” Clarke said

So Clarke and lexa went around the corner to talk and Clarke could see lexa was angry

“ Clarke why didn’t you wake me, I cant be rude to your mother, she is the grandmother by our unborn baby” lexa said

“ Im sorry lexa , I wanted to let you sleep and relax, so that you not so tired. I know the pregnancy has been hard on you. My mom doesn’t think its rude. She knows whats it like to have a hard pregnancy” Clarke said

“ just wake me up next time” lexa said

“ ok I will I promise “ clarke said

‘’ LOVE YOU “ lexa said

‘loveyou both” Clarke said

And they went back to abby and after they had look at all the things at the marked

 

 **Now lexa  was 5 months and she was evry big for 5 motnhs**.

“ Clarke do you still find me attractive” lexa said

“ of course I do you are so beautiful “ clarke said

“ why would you ask me that, don’t you think you beautiful ” Clarke said

“ look at me, im so fat , I have all these stretch marks all over my body and you are so beautiful and could have anyone” lexa  said

clarke look shocked and couldn’t believe what she was saying so she took of clarkes bra and shirt

“ I can’t believe you think about you self like this. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen and you are not fat, you are carrying a life inside of you and all those stretch marks and proof that you are amazing and you are giving us a blessing. Clarke  said while softly caressing her baby bump and those stretch marks.

 That night after Clarke and lexa went for dinner they had a bath together and went to bed because they had a big day ahead they had to go for lexa monthly check up but this time they were going to see what gender it is

“morning babe we have to get going” Clarke said

“ right now im so tired “ lexa said

“ we have to we going to see what we going to have, am I so excited to see. So lets get up Clarke said while she had her hand on her beloved belly

“ fine , im also excited “ lexa said

Once they got up they went to the horses and where one their way to arkadia

Clarke and lexa were at the gates of arkiadia. Clarks old home was very different when they walked inside

Abby, octaviva and raven come to greet them.

“ hello commander “ said abby

“ hello abby but please call me lexa when we are not in meetings” lexa said

“ hello commander how you feeling”  Octavia said

“ hello Octavia I am quiet tired but its making me stronger” lexa aid

“ hello hope you are excited for today “ raven said

“ we are very excited “ Clarke said while going in a holding lexa hand

So after all the greeting abby showed them to the room they would be staying that night in arkadia. Once they got settled in their room they got to lie down there before their appointment with abby.

“I’m sorry about my friends they just so excited about our little bundle of joy” Clarke said

“ its ok I kind of like it because no one has ever been kind to me like that. Its new for me” lexa said

“ that’s good you deserve everything that you want. You the most amazing person I know and im glad I get to share my life with you “ clarke said

“me too “ lexa said

After their convestion they went to their appointment

“ are you ready “ abby said

“ yes we are “ lexa said while she was on the chair where abby was going to check their baby and while she was holding clarkes hand

Abby did her job and found out what there were going to have.

“ do you want to know what the gender is “ abby said

At the same time Clarke and lexa said

“ yes “ Clarke and lexa said while holding their hands very tightly

“ ok sweetie you guys are having a girl. A bay girl” abby said

Once abby said they they where are to have a girl lexa started crying heavy and Clarke was also crying while kissing her

“ I will give you guys a moment “ abby said

“ we having a bay girl, a girl. I cant  believe we having a girl “Clarke said while she had her hand on her baby girl

“We are I was hoping we were “ lexa said

After that moment lexa went in for a very passionate kiss

“ I love you both so much, you are my life , my soulmate “ Clarke said

“ I love you too so much “ lexa said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to clarkeveryone and lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to continue this story 
> 
> Hope you like it

Clarke and lexa were back in polis and they went straight to bed. Lexa was sleeping very peacefully when lexa woke up hearing screams and got up very fast but when she got up she realised it was Clarke screaming because of having n nightmare.

“ Clarke wakeup its me I, I’m here” lexa said

Clarke wasn’t waking up and lexa started to worry so she went to get a wet cloth and when she came back Clarke was still screaming but while she was screaming she started crying so lexa run to her. Lex sat next to Clarke because she couldn’t sit behind her because of her baby bump. She hold Clarke down and put the wet cloth on clarkes forehead and that’s when Clarke woke up

“ lex is that you “ Clarke said

“yes its me baby , you ok  you with me” lexa said

“babe ,  thank lex you always here for me”

“ always and forever” lex said

“always and forever “ Clarke said

once Clarke was ok lexa went to go put the cloth back. Then went back to bed with Clarke until they woke up in the morning.

\---------------

The next morning lexa got woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach and started frisking out because their was blood between her legs

“ Clarke , Clarke wake up something is wrong “ lexa said

“ baby whats wrong” Clarke said but once she saw the blood she ran out of the room to call her mom. Her soulmate and her unborn child where in the balance

“ mom mom something is wrong with lex please come” Clarke said while she was crying

“ honey where is lexa show me right now “ abby said in a very worried voice

“ shes in our room come” Clarke said

Abby and Clarke ran to the room where lexa was in pain and crying

“ abby please help my unborn child “

“im here honey everything will be ok “ abby said

Once she got all her medical supplies she went to feel what was wrong. While she was doing this Clarke and elxa had their foreheads together.

“ baby she will be ok I promise my mom is here to help" Clarke said

“ I need her to be stuff” lexa said

It was very uncomfortable for lexa with her lovers mom hand inside her but after 10 mins it was finish and abby was going to help them what the news is.

“guys everything seems to be find, you not have a miscarriage. Its normal to bleed a little bit and I checked the baby is fine but I want to do an ultrasound” abby said

Once abby finished talking lex and Clarke were so relived that their child was ok

Abby was doing the ultrasound and saw everything was ok but she saw something strange and she always head 2 baby heartbeats and saw that their were 2 baby

“ hey guys I didn’t see this the last time but it looks like you guys are going to have twins “ abby said

“ what are you sure , how did we see this the last time “ lex said

“ it sometime happens were the other was hiding behind the other because its smaller, but you guys the other baby is a boy so you guys are having baby girl and boy”

All Clarke could do was smash their lips together

“ I can’t believe we have another miracle, baby “ Clarke lexa

“ we can do this right, its not just the 3 of us it’s the 4 of us, its going to be hard “lex said

“ we can do it , both of us together “ Clarke said

And that’s when abby said that lex needs to be on bed rest because of what happened and lexa could disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment . It helps me to write faster

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
